Stitching My Torn Heart
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Meiko Sakine had just started college. Still, the moment she and her former boyfriend broke up still lingers in her mind. However, for Kiyoteru, this may be his chance to be with the woman he loves, if only he would overcome his shyness around her.


**I don't own Vocaloid.**

I remember like it was yesterday:

"We're finally out of high school!", Rin said cheerfully and screamed.

"Now that it's over, could you guys check to see if I still have some wacky strings stuck in my hair? I think that Kamui did a good job getting that purple stuff stuck on my hair," Lily started picking on the back of her head.

"Wait, I think I found it… Wait, no… Oh there it is!" Miku spotted a purple thread.

"OWWW! That hurts!"

"Sorry Lily, it was really stuck like glue so I had to pull a chunk of your hair to get it out."

The tealette shows a purple clump with blonde hair strands sticking out. It's ironic that Miku wasn't the brightest, but she managed to graduate with straight Ds.

"Where are we going exactly?" Luka asked.

"I got a text-message from Len saying that there's a graduation party holding at a hotel", Meiko replied while keeping her eyes on the road.

"How did they manage to afford that?" Gumi was curious.

"The guys saved up a lot of money from work", Meiko stopped at the red light, "those guys are so sweet."

"There they are!", Rin stick her head out of the window waving, "Lenny! Lenny-kins! We're here!"

"Rin would you stop calling me that!", Len scolded his sister.

When the girls got out of Meiko's car, they entered the hotel and took the elevator to the top floor.

At night, they would watch fireworks glowing in the starry sky. With everyone else in their rooms sleeping, Meiko and Kaito were all alone next to each other by the swimming pool.

"Meiko, there's s-something I have to tell you," Kaito felt uneasy, "it's not going to be easy for me to say."

"What is it?"

"The truth is I want to break up. I'm in love with someone else."

"What!? We've been together since freshmen year! Who is it Kaito?"

"It's Miku. I've been in love with her the whole time, but I'm scared to tell her."

"Then why did you asked me out when you're in love with her?"

"I couldn't make up my mind, I love you, but I don't have the courage to ask Miku…" Kaito expected the worst, knowing that Meiko can be a little violent sometimes.

"I understand."

Kaito was shocked. "Wait what?"

"If you really love Miku from all of your heart, don't be afraid to tell. We can still be friends. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Meiko, it was hard for me to say, you know?"

"As long as you're honest, you're fine."

They kissed for the last time.

**Xxx**

Morning

"M-Miku", Kaito stuttered.

"Yes? What is it Kaito?", the tealette smiled.

_Oh god, she's so cute._

"I-I-I um-um", he blushed.

"W-W-Will y-y-you go-o o-out w-w-with m-me?", Kaito was nervous.

"But, you're with Meiko", the tealette responded.

"I broke up with her last night and she was able to manage it. The truth is that I've been in love with you since we met as kids. I didn't have the courage to ask you out."

"Don't worry about it Miku, I'm not mad", the brunette puts her hand on the tealette's shoulder.

"Are you sure Meiko? You're not mad or anything, right?" the tealette was a little frightened.

"Nope. Take it away Kaito!"

"M-Miku w-will y-you go out with me?", his face was red.

"I would love to Kaito," she kissed his cheek.

Kaito's face was redder.

"Are you ok, Kaito?" Miku asked innocently.

Lily splashed ice-cold water on his head.

"You're Welcome," the blondie left to get breakfast from room service.

"Let's get you clean", the tealette gently grabs his hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

That was the end of the flashback.

Despite how well Meiko manage to handle the break up, deep inside, she was hurt. She didn't want to blame Kaito for the pain, but she's still learning to accept it. Maybe there is someone out there who truly loves her when the right time comes.

Looking through the fridge in her dorm, she scanned.

_Hmm… Ooh sake! _

She took a bottle . When she was about to open, a second thought occurred to her mind.

_Oh wait never mind. _

She looks at the clock.

_Hmm… 3:00 PM…_ _I'll just take a nap._


End file.
